


Can I be a hero?

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Series: 5+1 Coulson's family [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica Coulson is the mother of a hero. He just needs reminding sometimes.<br/>In other words 5 times Jessica Coulson tells her son he can be a hero and one time she didn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I be a hero?

"Phil come inside." Jessica Coulson calls blond hair pulled into a messy bun holding a one year old Hannah on her hip watching with a smile as Phil skips toward her in all of his six year old glory with a Captain America shield in his arm and a Captain America action figure in the other. 

"Mommy can I be a superhero when I grow up?" Phil asks earnestly and Jessica looks at him at the brightness in his eyes and the bright smile and replies

"If you want to be." 

* * *

"Phil what happened?" Jessica asks taking in the spilt lep and black eye and grabbing an ice pack and a napkin. 

"Some kids was picking on Hannah." Phil says as Hannah looks up at him adoration clear in her gaze brown hair pulled back into two braids. 

"Honey this needs to stop." Jessica says holding the napkin to his lips. 

Later 

"They shouldn't have been picking on Hannah." Phil states after Jessica tucks Hannah in 

"Yes they shouldn't have been,"Jessica answers and then kisses him and still finds the brightness even at thirteen and that more than anything makes her smile "and I'm glad you were there to protect her."

"Still think I can be a superhero?" Phil's voice stops her and Jessica turns giving him a smile tucking the blond hair back behind her ears 

"If you want to be." 

* * *

"Mom I'm going into the army." Jessica Coulson's heart stops in that moment but she forces it to start again and smiles at his clear nervousness

"I'm proud of you." 

"Still think I can be a hero." Phil asks eyes as bright as ever and Jessica tucks her greying hair back into her braid and smiles

"If you want to be."

* * *

"Mom," Phil says "can I ask you something?" 

"You already have," Jessica says washing her hands holding her phone under her cheeck "but yes." 

"Okay so there this guy I like and he's great and brillant and smart and funny.." Phil says and Jessica can hear the edge of hysteria and cuts in

"Phil ,honey, deep breath." Jessica says amused and Phil huffs. 

"but," He continues as if he hadn't been disrupted "he's off limit's." 

"Why?" Jessica says "Is he a spy or something?" 

"No buf," 

"Is he dating?"

"Well no.." 

"So what's the promblem?" 

"It's just...I'm me and he's he." Jessica almost rolls her eyes than decides against it.

"Well there's nothing wrong with you. Just ask him." 

"Still think I can be a hero?" Phil asks voice meek and Jessica hasn't seen the brightness in her sons eyes for about 8 years but she can imagine and she pushes back her grey-blond hair and smiles down the phone. 

"If you want to be."

* * *

"Mom this Clint. Clint this is Mom." Phil says and Clint gives a neverous smile and Jessica reaches out a hand smiling 

"Do you want chicken or spaghetti for dinner?" Jessica asks and Clint looks a bit blindsided. 

"Uhh chicken." 

"Good choice because we're out of pasta." Jessica says and Clint barks a laugh.

About three hours later 

"Hey Mom?" Jessica hears and she turns to smile at Phil "still think I can be a superhero." he says and holds out a ring. Jessica looks at the brightness that still hasn't changed and pushes her grey hair back smiling. 

"If you still want to be.

* * *

 

"Hey Mom I've been meaning to tell you," Phil says sitting next to the grave memories flashing behind his eyelids. "You where my superhero."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Mother's Love.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094853) by [SulfurTungstenSliver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SulfurTungstenSliver/pseuds/SulfurTungstenSliver)




End file.
